


Blurred Lines

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Jaehyun offeres, “On camera, we are colleagues. Off camera, we can be—““Fuck buddies,” Taeyong finishes for him.And that seals the deal.Or, alternatively, they’re supposed to be friends with benefits only but such relationship does not require buying healthy food when the other is sick or getting stupidly jealous.





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's me again with another jaeyong oneshoot. warning ahead; there's gonna be a lot of smut xD  
> hope you guys enjoy this! happy reading! <3

* * *

 

Jaehyun fucked Taeyong for the first time in the public bathroom on the mall when they were shopping with the rest of 127 members. It was uninsanitary, unhygienic, and very unlike Taeyong because he was the cleanest member in the group. It was also cramped and their legs knocked against each other multiple times. It took them a while before they finally got a comfortable position. Jaehyun ended up sitting on the lid of the toilet with Taeyong perched on his lap. Taeyong couldn't really think at that time. Not when Jaehyun fucked him senseless and drove him closer and close to bliss with each sharp and deep thrust. Taeyong let out a long moan as Jaehyun experimentally hit the sweet spot inside him.

“Baby, you are so good to me. So tight and pliant only for me.”

Taeyong let out a delightful moan, throwing his head back in pleasure. Jaehyun's cock twitched at the sound of it. Blood pumping furiously through his veins and his breath turned labored as he discovered something new about his band-mate; Taeyong liked to be praised. Somewhere at the back of his head he’d always knew that but witnessing it right now felt so refreshing.

“You like that, baby?” Jaehyun teased him, smirking as Taeyong shamelessly nodded his head. “You like being good for me?”

Taeyong sobbed. “Y-yes. I-I want to be good for you,”

Jaehyun's hips almost stuttered at the blunt confession. Taeyong's flush face and the way he ducked his head down in a submissive way made Jaehyun fastened his pace, cock buried deep inside him.

“Taeyong, look at me,” Jaehyun ordered, his voice low and held an absolute command. Taeyong let out another whimper, low and submissive, as he obediently looked up to Jaehyun. If it wasn't for very good self-control, Jaehyun swore he would immediately cum right away. He always knew that there was a submissive side of Taeyong that never shown in the daylight and somehow it made Jaehyun's heart swelled because he was the one who brought it out of him.

“Are you close, baby?”

Taeyong nodded his head wordlessly. Jaehyun tightened his grip on his waist in a warning.

“Answer me, baby. Or I won't give you what you want.”

“Y-yes!” Taeyong let out another throaty moan as Jaehyun continue thrusting into him. “I-I’m close.”

“Do you want to cum?”

“P-please,” he answered shyly, lowering his gaze again.

Jaehyun smiled and leaned down to press his lips on Taeyong's jaw, soft and tender.

“Then be a good boy and cum for me, baby,”

Taeyong let go as Jaehyun's lips pressed harder into the skin of his neck and his nails digging into his waist. Jaehyun fucked him through his orgasm and it only took three merciless thrusts for Jaehyun to explode, filling Taeyong up to the brim.

A few minutes later, they stumbled out of the bathroom with disheveled hair, swollen lips, and endorphin kicked in their system.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time they fucked, it was on the bed. They stumbled to Jaehyun's room because it was closer. Their clothes were scattered on the floor, on the edge of the bed, even thrown as far as on top of the bedside lamp. Thankfully, Donghyuck wasn't at the dorm at the moment. The boy had gone home for full recovery after he sprained his leg. Taeyong could never bring himself to explain the mess to the boy.

They were a little drunk after two cans of beer and their kiss was sloppy and clumsy. Their teeth clanging, nose bumping, and eyes half opened. Jaehyun accidentally sucked Taeyong's neck a little too hard and bruised his nipples. Taeyong moaned a little too loudly as Jaehyun squeezed his ass and he practically scratching Jaehyun's back like a kitten with his long nails. They were laughing and fumbling with the condom. Jaehyun accidentally tore it apart and had to find another one in the drawer. When he finally settled himself between Taeyong's spread legs, he poured too much lube that caused a loud squelching sound whenever he pounded into Taeyong, making the smaller flushed deep red in embarrassment.

“J-Jaehyun, the others will hear—“

Jaehyun instantly shut Taeyong up with a bruised kiss, making the smaller whimpered.

“Do not talk or think about someone else when you're with me.”

It was an order and Taeyong's body immediately responded to the dominant tone. His back arched as Jaehyun kept thrusting into his sweet spot.

“I-I'm sorry.”

Jaehyun cooed. “My baby is so obedient, isn't he?”

Taeyong let out a strangled moan, chest heaving and lips parting sensually. He shuddered, digging his nails into Jaehyun's back as the orgasm hit him hard and utterly unexpected. Jaehyun's mouth fell open in astonishment as he watched Taeyong's face twisted in pure bliss. Fuck, he looked so hot.

For a moment, there was such incredible heaven. Taeyong couldn't move, still trying to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, Jaehyun was looking down at him. And he just realized that the latter had stopped his movement. A blush creeping up his face and he immediately lowered his eyes.

“I-I'm sorry. I—“

“Ssh, baby,” Jaehyun shushed him gently, leaning down to kiss his sweaty forehead. “Don't apologize. You're doing really great.”

Taeyong smiled bashfully. He was clearly happy with the praise. He shyly wrapped his legs around Jaehyun's hips, pulling him closer until their lower bodies pressed together, pushing Jaehyun's cock even deeper into him.

“C-can you come inside me?”

Jaehyun grinned, brushing stray strands away from Taeyong's eyes.

“As you wish, baby,”

Jaehyun pounded his hips up at Taeyong, yanking the smaller's hips down to meet his lunges. He hit the end of him with every deep thrust, stroking over and over the sensitive spot inside him. They were dripping with sweat, their skin burn and slicked together. In the end, they came together and their come got everywhere. It was very messy but the fell asleep feeling perfectly sated.

 

* * *

 

 

“You guys were so fucking loud,” was the first thing Doyoung said to Jaehyun when the latter came to the kitchen. It was still six in the morning and he woke up to an empty and cold bed. Taeyong was nowhere to be seen. The leader of the group had probably come back to his room when Jaehyun was sleeping. Jaehyun didn't normally wake up this early but his throat was dry and he needed to quench his thirst.

“I'm sorry,” Jaehyun said, though he wasn't completely sorry. It wasn't like he and Taeyong planned to hide it from their members. They would eventually know because they weren't really trying to be discreet. It wasn't like it never happened before. Johnny and Ten were so much worse back then when they were still trainees. It was a good thing that they weren't live in the same dorm again because they fucked like a hyena in heat and Ten was so much louder than Taeyong.

Doyoung wrinkled his nose at Jaehyun. “You guys were lucky. I managed to get Mark out of the dorm before he got inside. If the kids hear you, I will kill you.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“You know Taeyongie will never forgive himself if he so much of showing a bad example in front of the kids.”

Doyoung grumbled.

“Just be careful next time.”

“Yeah, sure.”

A moment later, Taeyong walked into the kitchen. He was only clad in an oversized t-shirt and a short brief. His hair was sticking out everywhere and the way he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand while scratching his tummy reminded Jaehyun of a kitty. A very cut one.

It seemed like Taeyong hadn't noticed Jaehyun and Doyoung's presences yet because his eyes were barely open and he almost bumped into the table if it wasn't for Jaehyun's good reflex.

“Be careful,” Jaehyun said, his voice low but firm. The underlying note of command in his voice made Taeyong's eyes snapped open. He looked up and a faint blush colored his cheeks when he found Jaehyun was already staring at him.

“O-okay,” Taeyong stuttered. “I will.”

Jaehyun smiled and patted his head gently. “Good.”

Doyoung made a protesting sound at them.

“Excuse me,” he said, startling the two of them. He made a face at them. “We have an upcoming schedule at 8 and if you guys are up to fuck again, I suggest you not to and get your ass ready instead.”

Doyoung left with a bowl of cereal, leaving the pair in the kitchen. Taeyong's eyes were blown wide as he looked up at Jaehyun.

“He knows?”

Jaehyun chuckled. “Well, you were loud last night and Doyoung hyung's room is right next to mine. So, yeah.”

Taeyong yelped, burying his face in his hands. His face flushed.

“Oh my god,” he said. "I should've known that it wasn't a good idea to do it in the dorm.”

Jaehyun’s lips stretched into a lopsided smile.

“Well, where do you think we should fuck, then? In the bathroom again? Or in a hotel? Anywhere is fine as long as I can fuck you.”

Taeyong let out a whine deep in his throat and he punched Jaehyun's chest, hard enough to make the latter stumbled backward. And then he left without a single word. Jaehyun could only laugh at his antics. God, Taeyong was so fucking cute.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jaehyunie hyung, Taeyongie hyung is sick but he refuses to stay in bed.”

Jaehyun looked up at his phone and found Donghyuck was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest. His lips pursed slightly and his eyebrows furrowed. There was a defeated look on his face that only showed when things didn't go the way he wanted.

“Where is he now?” he asked as he locked his phone and got up from the bed.

“In the kitchen. Cooking dinner.”

Jaehyun sighed. “I will take care of it.”

When Jaehyun walked into the kitchen, Taeyong was there. He was engaged in a heated argument with Yuta who clearly looked pissed. Even from where Jaehyun was standing, he could see that Taeyong could barely steady himself. Johnny was standing behind him and he looked like he was ready to catch Taeyong anytime. Yuta was the first one who noticed Jaehyun and the Japanese guy instantly relaxed when he saw him.

“Jaehyun, thank God you're here,” he said. “I need you to get this stubborn big baby to bed.”

Taeyong whined. “I don't want to!”

Yuta glared at his stubborn best friend.

“You're sick, Taeyong. You need to take a rest.”

Before Taeyong could say another remark, Jaehyun gripped his shoulder gently. Yuta and Johnny moved back as Jaehyun stood before Taeyong, towering over him. He had a disapproval look on his face as he scanned the leader from head to toe. Taeyong was clearly sick and not in the perfect shape to go to practice. He was pale and his body burned with fever.

Jaehyun pressed the back of his hand against Taeyong's forehead and tsked.

“You're burning,”

“I'm fine,” he said, though his hoarse voice betrayed him. “I just want to cook.”

“No, you're not. And you’re not supposed to cook.”

Jaehyun's voice was firm now and it made a small whimper escaped Taeyong's lips. Jaehyun's face softened. He knew that Taeyong wasn't the type of person who liked to show his weakness in front of others. He was the leader of the group and it was important for him to maintain his image. But sometimes Jaehyun had to step up to show him that it was okay not to be strong all the time and let others take care of him instead.

“Baby, you need to take a rest,” Jaehyun said in a gentle voice, pulling Taeyong into his arms. He cradled the back of his head, playing with his hair. He knew that Taeyong would eventually give in. “Let's get you to bed, yeah? You need to take your medicine and sleep. If you do it, I promise you will get better tomorrow.”

Taeyong buried his face in Jaehyun's chest, nodding slowly.

“Okay.”

Jaehyun patted his head. “Good.”

Jaehyun carried Taeyong bridal style to his room, tucked him to bed, and made sure that the smaller took his medicine. He went to practice with the other members after Taeyong fell asleep. After the practice was over, on his way back to the dorm, he bought _samgyetang_ from Taeyong's favorite restaurant and fed the smaller until he finished his soup. Jaehyun stayed at Taeyong's room because he couldn't leave the leader alone and Johnny didn't mind to trade room for the night.

Jaehyun fell asleep on Johnny's bed and woke up at dawn when he felt a heavy weight on top of him. When he opened his eyes, Taeyong was already looking at him. The smaller whimpered as he moved against Jaehyun, grinding his hips down to Jaehyun's clothed cock.

“P-please,” Taeyong pleaded, biting his lower lips. “I need you, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun checked Taeyong's temperature first. After he made sure that the fever was gone, he flipped the smaller to lay on his back and spread his legs. He fucked him into the mattress slow but long enough to make the smaller came twice in less than an hour. After Jaehyun emptied himself into Taeyong, he fell bonelessly next to him.

“A reward for a good boy,” Jaehyun said as he pressed his lips against Taeyong's temple. “Now sleep, baby. I will wake you up later.”

Taeyong snuggled up to Jaehyun's chest and fell asleep right away. Jaehyun wrapped his arms securely around his body. They fell asleep with legs entangled and bodies pressed against each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Something shifted in their dynamic after that night. They still occasionally fuck but they started hanging out a lot more. Sometimes just for a quick round of blowjobs between breaks in their work schedules. Other times they spent time snuggling up against each other in Taeyong's bed going through numerous numbers of movies on Netflix. More often than not, it ended up with Taeyong falling asleep and waking up in Jaehyun's arms multiple mornings in a row.

It wasn't like it was a bad thing. They were friends and spent some time together before but Jaehyun could sense something foreign lingering. One night before Taeyong fell asleep, he tilted his head up and puckered his lips, asking for a goodnight kiss. It was when Jaehyun realized that despite sleeping on the same bed for almost a week, they hadn't had sex once. Jaehyun couldn't sleep a wink that night and stay awake with Taeyong curling up against him. There was a sharp twinge of something very close to fright that twisted in the pit of his stomach thinking about Taeyong and their odd relationship.

The next time they got a break from the dance practice, Jaehyun dragged Taeyong to the storage room and hoisted him up against the wall before the latter could say something. He fucked him, hard and deep, sinking his teeth into his neck to create some marks. It was intense and painfully familiar.

“You are so fucking tight, baby,” Jaehyun said before taking Taeyong's lips and retreating from his body to plunge back in. The friction as he snapped his hips up into him made the smaller moaned loudly. Every time Jaehyun retreated, Taeyong whimpered in protest. Soon enough Jaehyun built the rhythm. He never missed the sweet spot inside the smaller, pounding into him with powerful thrusts.

Finally, he picked up the pace and whispered ever so softly into his ear, “Let go, baby.”

Taeyong did, and his world fell apart. A moment later, Jaehyun's hips stuttered and he buried himself deep inside Taeyong as he filled up the smaller with his come. As if Taeyong were made of glass, Jaehyun carefully settled him down on the ground, wrapping his arms around his waist to balance him. Taeyong leaned his head against Jaehyun's chest and sighed contentedly. As Jaehyun watched Taeyong's blissful face and his bright smile, he couldn't shake the dread sitting at the pit of his stomach.

For the first time since he offered the deal, he genuinely didn't know what he was doing right now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop glaring, Jaehyun,”

Jaehyun didn't even bat an eyelash at Johnny who had taken a seat beside him. He couldn't take his eyes from Taeyong who was standing a few feet away from him. The smaller was talking with a girl who just interviewed them. It was clear that she was interested in him but Taeyong was oblivious to her intention. He had always been so clueless and innocent like a child. It made Jaehyun frustrated sometimes but it also sparked a strong urge to protect him.

Jaehyun seethed when he saw that girl touched Taeyong's torso and he almost flew from his seat if it wasn’t for Johnny's strong grip on his shoulder.

“Jaehyun, dude, you're making this weird,”

Jaehyun turned to his friend, his eyes burning. “She touched him, Johnny.”

Johnny wrinkled his nose, slowly getting frustrated because Jaehyun didn't get his point.

“Jaehyun, he isn't yours, to begin with, okay? You guys are only fuck buddies. And fuck buddies aren't supposed to get jealous.”

Jaehyun's breath hitched as a sudden pain twisted in his stomach, almost like the aftershock after catching a punch in the gut. He sucked in a fast breath, his face slowly turned white. He felt ridiculously stupid right now. Johnny was right. Taeyong wasn't his. They weren't an item. Jaehyun didn't have rights to claim him outside the safe space of their bedroom. Taeyong was a free man outside and Jaehyun couldn't help the low growl that threatened to escape from his lips thinking about someone else claimed the smaller.

Later that day, after their schedule was over and they were back to the hotel, Jaehyun punished Taeyong by fucking him raw. The green monster inside him grew stronger whenever he thought about Taeyong and that girl. Jaehyun let out a growl as he pulled out and thrust back into him with a powerful strength that made Taeyong arched his back and clenched around him eagerly.

Taeyong let out a sob. “T-too much. Jaehyunie, too much.”

Jaehyun's pace didn't falter. The power of his body as he pounded into Taeyong, the force as he drove his cock into him, had the smaller quivering on the verge.

“P-please let me come,”

The way Taeyong looked up at him through his long eyelashes, so pliant and submissive only for him, snapped something inside Jaehyun. His hips began to lunge, his hard cock pumping upward into him. Taeyong let out a hoarse cry of Jaehyun's name, his entire body convulsing in fierce tremors.

Jaehyun pressed his lips to the corner of Taeyong's mouth and whispered, “Come for me, baby,”

Taeyong's mouth fell open as the orgasm exploded through him, making him tremble all over again. Jaehyun buried his face in Taeyong's neck and held him tightly as he came deep inside him with a low growl of his name, spilling into him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let's end this.”

Taeyong blinked at Jaehyun, his face blank. He just woke up from his deep slumber after another round of sex with Jaehyun and now the latter was already fully dressed meanwhile he was still naked in bed. He was having a hard time to process what Jaehyun just said.

“What?”

“Let's end this, Taeyong,” he repeated and now Taeyong was more awake than before. His body went rigid and his grip on the bedclothes tightened. Jaehyun wasn't joking. There was a determination in his eyes and his jaw was set. It made Taeyong's stomach instantly dropped.

“Did I...did I do something wrong?”

Jaehyun almost reached out for Taeyong right then and there because the smaller suddenly looked extremely vulnerable right now. He curled up into a ball and Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms. But he couldn't. Whatever things between them had to end because Jaehyun had crossed the line.

“No, you didn't,” Jaehyun said, avoiding Taeyong's eyes. “I just don't see why we keep doing this.”

"Oh,"

The hurt and pain in Taeyong's voice were clear and it made Jaehyun's chest ached. But he willed himself to stay where he was standing.

“Okay, then,” Taeyong said, and he sounded defeated now. “Let's end this.”

Jaehyun swallowed thickly. “Whatever happens between us shouldn’t affect the group.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong agreed. “We’re back being…friends. I guess.”

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong for a few moments. He knew that Taeyong could feel his gaze but the latter refused to lift his head. Not wanting to be in the same room with him for too long because he was afraid that the silence might suffocate him, Jaehyun left the room without another word. He closed the door behind him and missed a sob coming from inside the room.

 

* * *

 

 

They weren't on speaking term and it clearly affected the group. Among the members, Taeyong and Jaehyun almost never fought before. They bickered from time to time but it won't last for more than a day. After almost three weeks ignoring each other, it had dragged the mood down. Donghyuck and Mark were in distress whenever they looked at their brothers. Jungwoo and Taeil were afraid to interfere. Meanwhile Doyoung, Johnny, and Yuta were getting impatient. Someone had to step in before the tension dragged for too long.

Surprisingly, it was Donghyuck who cornered Jaehyun. The boy didn't exactly know what happened because the others agreed not to tell him. He only knew that Taeyong and Jaehyun had a fallout. So it surprised Jaehyun when he entered the hotel room and found Donghyuck already inside. He had an inkling that the younger boy wasn't in the room just to hang out.

“Where's Doyoung hyung?”

“He's with Yuta hyung and Taeyongie hyung.”

At the mention of Taeyong's name, Jaehyun tried not to flinch. This was actually the very first time the members said his name in front of him. They had been considerate enough and gave him and Taeyong some space. Jaehyun knew that he was supposed to do something because it felt like he and Taeyong were back at square one, even worse than the first time they met. Even though they agreed to be back being friends after they ended things, it turned out wasn't as easy as Jaehyun expected. Jaehyun couldn’t look at Taeyong without wanting to claim him meanwhile Taeyong seemed like he couldn’t stand being in the same room as him.

“Hyung, can I say something?”

Jaehyun nodded slowly, bracing himself. “Yeah, sure.”

Donghyuck looked at Jaehyun straight in the eyes.

“You love Taeyongie hyung.”

Jaehyun almost dropped his phone when Donghyuck bluntly said that. It felt as if someone just splashed him with cold water. Jaehyun was aware of the fact that yes, he loved Taeyong more than friends. It wasn’t something new for him. He’d always knew it even long before he offered the deal. He knew that but having someone else saying it to his face for the first time felt like a harsh reminder of what he did to Taeyong.

“I don't know exactly what happened between you and Taeyongie hyung. But whatever it is, it doesn't do you guys good. I'm so tired watching Taeyongie hyung cries himself to sleep every night. He loves you too, you know.”

Jaehyun's head jerked as if someone had slapped him. He turned to Donghyuck, his eyes blown wide. Now, that was new. He did not know about that. The reason why he decided to end their friends with benefits relationship was because his feelings got in the way. He was afraid that if he didn't end thing soon, it would hurt more when Taeyong decided that he didn't want him anymore. So he saved himself a heartbreak. He certainly never considerate the fact that Taeyong might reciprocate his feelings.

“You don't know,” Donghyuck deadpanned, his jaw falling open. “God, hyung, how come you are so stupid?”

Jaehyun didn't have time to get offended with Donghyuck's remark. He quickly got up from bed, his heart beating painfully fast against his ribcage.

“Where is he?”

Donghyuck sighed. “His room.”

Jaehyun didn't waste any time and quickly dashed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun barged into the room and found Taeyong was alone and the smaller was currently lying sideways on the bed, his body facing the door. Taeyong looked startled as he watched Jaehyun locked the door and walked toward him. He didn't get a chance to get up from the bed because Jaehyun was already in front of him. The latter knelt down beside the bed, their faces only inches away. This was the very first time they were this close after weeks avoiding each other like plagues. Now that Jaehyun could see Taeyong's face, his heart broke as he took in the sight of the smaller. Taeyong had lost his light. His eyes didn't shine as bright as before, his skin seemed paler, and his cheekbones were prominent now. He hadn't eaten properly and now he was getting thinner.

Jaehyun lifted his hand and brushed his hand across his forehead and then down his cheeks. He could feel Taeyong flinched under his touch but he didn't retreat his hand, holding his face gently.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured. “I'm sorry for everything. I was an idiot. I know that I've hurt you but let me say this. I love you. I really do. I was just really bad at expressing my feelings for you. I want you. Not only for sex. But I want to spend time with you watching stupid romance dramas and falling asleep with you in my arms. Do you know that you look so cute when you're laughing and smiling that it hurt me to see you without being able to claim you as mine? You're so cute. So, so beautiful. The most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. I'm so sorry for being such a fucking coward. I—“

Taeyong promptly shut Jaehyun up by leaning forward and pressing their lips together. His fingers were desperately pulling at Jaehyun's hair in a way that it was slightly painful, but Jaehyun was just so happy about it that he thought he could cry.

“Finally,” Taeyong whispered, his lips brushing softly against Jaehyun's. “I love you, too.”

They made love for the first time that day. Jaehyun entered Taeyong in a single masterful slide. Taeyong gritted his teeth from the feeling of fullness, the angle stretching him in new ways. It had been a while since the last time they had sex.

“Love you,” Jaehyun whispered, giving all the delights he desperately wanted to give him. He moved down from his chest to his flat stomach, marking his skin and breathing in his familiar scent. Taeyong panted and gasped, rolling his hips down to meet Jaehyun's strong thrusts.

“You're so good, love. So good to me,” he whispered as they were face-to-face. Taeyong couldn't say anything else because Jaehyun was sliding into him, filling him.

Jaehyun buried his face in Taeyong's neck, inhaling his scent, feeling his arms around his shoulders. They were completely entwined, totally joined, blissfully alone. Just the two of them.

“Love you,” Jaehyun said again. “So much.”

“I love you, too,” Taeyong whispered, touching his face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

Jaehyun kissed him sweetly, his heart was full of love. The emotion didn't diminish the physical pleasure, it only enhanced it. Taeyong was crying and laughing as they rocked together, each of Jaehyun's tender thrusts met with a welcoming one of his own. Taeyong felt his muscles tighten and clench exquisitely around his cock. Jaehyun pounded harder, not slowing for even a second until Taeyong cried out as the orgasm exploded through his entire body. Jaehyun immediately followed, pushing deep inside him.

They both collapsed, completely replete. The last thing Taeyong remembered before slipping into oblivion was Jaehyun pulling him close while wrapping them both up in warm blankets. A feeling of perfect peace took hold as he fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)   
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
